


Corpus Delicti

by Shotahunter1851



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Corpses, Crying, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Partners in Crime, Rain, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851
Summary: AU. The one phone call in the middle of the night that changes Danny's life forever, just how far is a friend willing to go to help a friend in need. Danny and Sam are put to the task one rainy night as Tucker pleads for their help.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	Corpus Delicti

Danny Phantom fanfiction  
.  
Corpus Delicti  
.  
One-shot  
.  
It was a cold and rainy night with winds so strong they rattle the windows of the houses at Amity Park, one house, in particular, more so than others. The large neon sign over the rooftop announcing “Fenton Works” shines brightly among the dark roofs.

In the midst of night, a cellphone began to ring making a young boy jump from his comfortable bed, dazed and confused he picked up the phone while answering with a droopy voice. Unknown even to his own family was his ghost hunting efforts.

Daniel Fenton who under the name of Phantom helped keep the city safe from the constant ghost attacks but of late this had gone down and so he took every chance to rest and recover for his next battle, though his heart sank upon hearing a quivering voice.

“Danny… I’m in deep shit… I need you man.”- said a cracking voice on the other side of the phone.

“Tucker…”- whispered Danny back.

The self-appointed hero recognized the voice of his longtime friend Tucker Foley. The boy sat on his bed knowing something was wrong, perhaps an accident involving his parents or was he mugged? So many thoughts ravage his young mind.

“What happened, man?”- asked Danny confused and scare.

He could hear Tucker sobbing on the other end of the line which made his heart shiver in an unknown fear. It was far different from when he fought ghosts and other abominations throughout the city.

“I messed up really fucking bad…”- Tucker replied.

Danny couldn’t understand what Tucker could have done to make him so sorrowful, surely it was something simple like breaking the TV and not wanting his father to find out. The man wasn’t cruel or got mad easily but perhaps his dark skin friend was making a big deal out of nothing.

No matter what Tucker did, he needed help and it was Danny’s duty to help him out. It took a while for Tucker to calm down but all he could mutter was that he messed up and needed desperate help.

Danny never before had heard his best friend so scared before therefore offered to call Sam to which he instantly agrees. Danny was starting to get really worried as he dials Sam’s number for a join call.

“What the fuck do you want Danny, it’s midnight…”- whimpered the goth as she answers the phone.

The girl had a tomboyish attitude and somewhat rude towards people, she sat up once she heard Tucker's cracking voice which made her realized he had been crying. The boy simply repeated about messing up and needing desperate help.

“Where are you?”- Danny asked not wanting to pry any further.

“Nasty Burger… the one we always go to.”- Tucker replied trying not to start crying again.

“On my way.”- added Sam before hanging up.

Deep down in his heart, Danny hoped Tucker only shit his pants and needed a fresh pair but he knew it wasn’t something so trivial and disgusting. It was then that he turns over to the nightstand and realized Sam was right it is midnight.

Now he was sure Tucker was in serious trouble given the time and place he was at. Amity Park wasn’t more dangerous than any other city in the country but the constant ghosts’ attacks were still an issue.

“Thank you, Danny, I really need you guys, can you…bring me some clothes.”- Tucker requested trying not to cry again.

Perhaps it was true and the boy actually soiled himself and didn’t want anyone to know about, not even his parents. Upon exiting his room, Danny jumps once a thunderstruck far in the distance which made him slap himself. The boy had fought constantly with unspeakable abomination and yet a single thunder strike made him jump like the kid he is. 

For a moment Danny thought it was a boy problem that Tucker was going through but seeing he was going to call for Sam meant it was a different kind of problem which perhaps needed a female perspective.

Danny knew better than to transform into his alter ego inside the house due to all the ghost surveillance equipment his father installed recently. In prior years such devices were nothing more than gloried toys but they in fact work.

His father Jack Fenton was far more concerned with keeping the house safe from paranormal abominations than common human burglars. Danny knew it was more likely for a thief to break in than having ghosts swarm the house. 

Seeing the heavy rain and chilling winds made Danny take his brown leather jacket and his yellow raincoat, with them Danny exit the house through the back-kitchen door. As usual, his parents forgot to set the house alarm but didn’t forget to activate the ghost intrusion alarm.

The rain was heavy and Danny would have wanted to stay indoors, to sleep throughout the night. Sleeping was a rare treat for him due to the ghosts attacking the city constantly, just a few days ago he endured and survive a battle with a metallic monster named Skulker and his fiery girlfriend Ember. His victory was nothing short of a miracle but left him battered and heavily bruise, nothing really new there but it still hurt greatly. 

(XXXXX)

The backyard was muddy which would have been a problem but thanks to his flying ability let him float over without setting off the alarms. The streets were empty and void of cars beyond those already park next to the sidewalk.

Danny felt like an idiot for walking under the freezing rain but after two more blocks he two idiots dressed in raincoats jogging down the lane in his direction, despite the heavy rain they briefly slow down and look at him with a puzzled look.

The boy knew his eyes constantly glow in neon green, a drawback his ghost magic had on his body. Whenever he summoned his ghost side, his hair turned white and his permanently stay bright green, lately though his eyes shine in the dark. 

Despite having been granted the title of “City” Amity Park hardly had any traffic after midnight, much less during a rainstorm. Danny wanted to transform into his ghostly alter ego but also didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention.

There was something he really likes about walking under the rain, it made him feel as if he were part of some nostalgic noir film, like a private eye walking to a crime scene after meeting with a dame he shouldn’t have.

“It was that call in the middle of the night. That damn call that changes my life forever… the night my best friend… shit himself. Hahaha”- Danny said trying to imitate a deep voice.

The sound of rain hitting his plastic raincoat was oddly relaxing for Danny, the smell of the wet dirt combine with the concrete was also calming though he did speed up whenever there was a dumpster nearby.

Upon reaching Kruger bridge, he could see the Nasty Burger a few blocks away. The large sign was obviously turn off and the whole restaurant if one were to call it such had its lights turn off. Danny heard rumors about the place having a 24-hour service but it didn’t work out in the end.

In the middle of the bridge was a set of concrete stairs leading to the street below, though many hobos use the bridge to take shelter from the cold rain. There were a few barrels with fires on for the homeless to stay warm.

After walking a few more blocks Danny saw his best friend standing near a dumpster soaking wet which made the boy rush over to him and put the boy as far away from the rain as he could. Tucker’s eyes were puffy and red, but it was the shaking that made Danny ever so worried.

“The hell are you doing in the rain?!”- Danny demanded to know.

Thinking fast, he hugged Tucker and turn him intangible with his ghost magic letting the rainwater slide of the boy leaving him completely dry. Even Danny wasn’t sure how his magic work but all he cared, for now, was that his best friend was dry.

“Here, take my jacket.”- said Danny as he put the jacket over Tucker’s shoulder.

“What’s going on man?”- Danny asked trying to stay away from the rain.

Before the boy could answer, a light shine over them from the street, it was Sam Manson who came over on her moped, though her greeting was cheerful she instantly notices the dreadful expression on Tucker’s face which made come closer asking the same thing Danny did.

Any other day seeing Sam wearing a pink raincoat would have been the topic of the day weren’t for Tucker red and puffy eyes along with his shaking hands, Sam knew he wasn’t shaking out of the cold. 

“Are you ok?!”- Sam fearfully asked thinking her friend was mugged.

“I fuck up…”- was all Tucker could say while pointing over to the alley at the side of the restaurant as Sam gave a spare raincoat, she had in the trunk of her moped along with a small bag.

Danny and Sam walk down the dark alley while Tucker dragged his feet close behind holding his hands close to his chest. There was an ominous feeling embracing the two teens, they knew there was something very wrong at the end of the alley.

A pair of dumpsters and some bags were scattered around waiting for the morning garbage truck to pick them up. Danny turns over to Tucker expecting him to say his PDA fell on the mud or something but he points over to the bags.

Sam took out a flashlight for her emergency bag and turn it on, their shock was so great it made Sam fall on the ground. It was then that Danny looks at Tucker with a frightened face, not even his worst ghostly foes had the pleasure to see.

The captain of the cheerleader squad Paulina Sanchez laid over the garbage bags with a piece of wood stuck to the side of her head, the girl didn’t move at all, there was no trembling to the due the cold rains or any sort of twitching. 

“What the fuck happened?”- said Danny in a very cold and intimidating voice.

“I’m sorry I just lost it… I snapped.”- replied the boy as he leans on the wall.

(XXXXX)

A few hours earlier, Tucker was sitting inside the Nasty Burger waiting for closing time. Normally, he would be out hanging out with Danny and Sam or perhaps even fighting off some ghosts though Danny would do most of the heavy lifting.

At eleven o’clock one of the staff members came to tell him they were closing and he needed to leave. Tucker quietly obey and step out of the shop seeing very few cars and people, only a few minutes later came out of the workers.

Suddenly a text came in ordering him into the alleyway next to the Nasty Burger. At the end of the alley was Paulina Sanchez waiting for him, it was a dream come true, the girl had proposed him an “alone” adult time for some cash.

The girl told him a sobbing story about desperately needing money earlier that evening, Tucker accepted once she offered to suck him off for some cash. The boy had saved up some money for a new fancy PDA but being the horny teenager as he is, chose to spend it on Paulina.

He couldn’t afford a hotel room but Paulina told him she didn’t mind doing it behind the Nasty Burger, Tucker waited patiently until closing time so he and Paulina could have their alone time together.

“I thought you got cold feet.”- Paulina said.

It was a bizarre sight to see the tan cheerleader standing so close to the dumpsters which made him think she truly needed the money which made him feel guilty for doing this, but even so, he walks in closer to shows the money.

The tan girl counted a few bills before shoving them into her purse. Tucker was shaking in excitement; he knew there was no way he could ever tell Danny about this but perhaps let Paulina be the one to ask.

“Ok, drop your pants.”- Ordered Paulina as she pointed under the lightbulb.

With a deep sigh, Tucker did as he was told and unbuckled his cargo pants leaving only his white underwear to which Paulina laugh briefly. The girl encourages him to pull them down as well, otherwise, they wouldn’t be able to do anything.

“Just close your eyes and let me do my thing.”- Paulina said with a calming voice.

In a single and quick movement, Tucker pulled down his underwear all the way to his ankles exposing his young manhood. The boy couldn’t help but keep his eyes tightly shut, but rather than hearing Paulina coming closer, he instead heard a “click.”

“Shit!” said Paulina forcing the boy to open his eyes.

Tucker’s heart skipped a beat upon seeing Paulina with her cellphone in hand, it took all of ten seconds for his brain to process what was going on. The cheerleader was taking pictures of him while smirking an even laughing.

“What the hell are you doing!”- Tucker said trying to pull his pants back up.

“You didn’t think I was gonna I was gonna suck you off, fucking loser.”- Paulina said as she walks away.

Tucker demanded to know what she intended to do with those pictures as he tries to catch her but fall on the ground still struggling to get his pants up. He couldn’t believe what was going on, if she posted those pictures, he would the school’s laughing stock.

“The girls and I have a little bet, to see who can get as many losers to drop their pants and picture their tiny little insignificant dick and put on the school billboard.”- Paulina added in a taunting manner.

It was nothing short of a nightmare, the boy did nothing to deserve such a cruel treatment though Paulina told to “lighten” up since it was just a prank and to not take it so personally. Tucker was seeing red now, he was trick and used as a walking joke.

He was going to be their laughing stock, therefore, Tucker lunges over her taking hold of her wrist in an effort to try and pry the cellphone away from her grasp but the girl slapped him hard across the face letting her go.

“The fuck is wrong with you; I’ll tell everybody you tried to rape me, fucking loser.”- threaten the cheerleader. 

Tucker knew that if she said that his life was over, no one would believe him. He would extremely lucky if he was only expelled from school but Paulina’s father is Amity police chief and would make sure to send to the slammer.

“See ya around loser.”- taunted Paulina as she turns around with a large smile.

It was the same shit-eating smile she had whenever she got away with all her bullying. It was fairly obvious to think her boyfriend, quarterback Dash Baxter would beat him black and green once she began spouting her lies. 

Getting beaten up by Dash would be the best scenario for him but once this got to Paulina’s dad then it was all over. There was nothing for him to do but sit down on the cold floor and take it like he and all the nerd in school always do.

“No fucking way.”- Tucker said as he saw a piece of broken wood from a nearby crate.

Tucker only wanted to scare enough to hand over the phone and convince her to not say anything, her lies would pass as a hard truth no matter what he did. He only wanted to scare her but, in his desperation, and anger, he ends up smacking the girl on the head.

Paulina stood for a brief moment as Tucker took a few steps back shock to see the wooden plank staying glue to the side of her head, rain began to fall as if someone had just opened a faucet. The cheerleader held her hand up front trying to reach Tucker who back away unable to process what he was seeing.

The boy didn’t know there were nails on the end of the broken piece plank which pierced her brain. Blood dripped down her nose and eyes as she approaches Tucker but soon fell on her back over some garbage bags.

(XXXXX)

“My god Tucker. You know they did the same thing to Pointdexter.”- Sam said as he leans on the wall.

The cheerleader squad often played cruel pranks on other students knowing all too well vice-principal Lancer wouldn’t do anything about it. He even ignored a student getting beaten up by football players earlier that month.

Sam knew that Paulina had Tucker held by the balls with her rape threat if she were to say anything like so then Tucker would go down. The goth didn’t even consider the idea of Tucker luring the cheerleader here and try to rape her.

She trusts her boys with life itself, but only Sam and Danny would be on his corner, no one else would. All Tucker had left was to endure the horrible humiliation that made Pointdexter drop out of school.

His picture was scattered all over the hallways, worst yet was when he took the matter to mister Lancer who assured Pointedexter’s parent that it was the boy who sent the pictures to the cheerleader squad in a vain attempt to get together with one of them.

Needless, to say it was nothing more than a disgusting lie made up by mister Lancer in order to protect his cheerleader and preserve the school moral integrity, there was nothing for the boy to do but to leave school.

Tucker was going through the same predicament as his peer, all because one self-entitled arrogant bitch thought she could just fuck up people's lives for no reason at all other than it being fun but she never once thought her prey would bite back.

“Ok guys, let’s face the facts here, the bitch had it coming and right now we gotta get rid of her.”- Sam said as she pulled her boys closer.

According to Sam and her favorite detective tv show, if there’s isn’t a body then there no crime to chase after. No saw Tucker kill Paulina and there were no cameras in the alleyway either, if they could get rid of her body, Tucker was home free. 

Both boys were taken by surprise by her attitude towards murder, sure enough, she didn’t get along with Paulina but to be willing to dispose of her body was something completely new to them as they expected her to have the higher moral ground.

“There’s an old vacant lot a few blocks down, we can bury here.”- Tucker suddenly proposed.

“No, we don’t have shovels or the time besides I saw a sign saying they’ll start a new office building there.” Added Sam as she looks at her watch.

“Listen guys, we don’t need shovels or to take her anywhere. I can just phase her under the floor.”- Danny said as his friends look at him with their mouths ajar.

They had completely forgotten about Danny’s ghost magic; the boy could simply turn Paulina intangible and shove her under the floor and no one would ever find her. Tucker exhales in relief at the so simple yet impossible solution.

Two glowing white rings surrounded his body transforming him into the mighty Phantom, there was a bittersweet taste have Danny use his magic to hide a corpse and crime but even Danny didn’t want to see his best friend be dragged to jail.

The girl felt cold to the touch though Danny forces himself to believe it was due to the cold rain which still fell upon them. Out of respect for the dead, Danny put his hand over her belly and close his eyes.

Sam and Tucker saw him turn invisible but the girl remains in her place, Danny desperately tried to push her underground yet it was impossible. The body remains above ground, the planned failed, Danny couldn’t bury her with his magic.

“What the hell happened?”- Tucker asked looking at Danny.

“I… I… I don’t know, it’s like she not even there”- replied the ghost boy. 

It was the first time Danny ever try to turn a dead person invisible, he couldn’t understand why it was so hard. It was no different from a normal human trying to turn someone else invisible, simply impossible no matter how hard he tried.

Danny could turn his friends invisible and intangible at sheer will but he couldn’t do it with Paulina. They were sure the tan cheerleader didn’t have any sort of magic; it was then that the boy took hold of Sam and a nearby dumpster.

Both turn invisible with a mere thought, instantly he took hold of Paulina but she remains visible which made Danny groan in frustration. Human or object, it didn’t matter but the tan girl was impossible to turn invisible. 

“I got a crazy theory… maybe it’s got something to do with the soul…”- Sam said crossing her arms.

“But the dumpster doesn’t have a soul.”- retorted the boy.

“Well, I don’t know… it’s a thing it never had a soul maybe she’s in transition from human to thing or something.”- added Sam in frustration.

Tucker was on the verge of a panic attack as his only real hope was shattering in front of him, they needed to get rid of her as soon as possible. Thankfully, the rain hadn’t ceased therefore no one would be out in the streets.

“It’s one o’clock so we got a few hours before the rain stops and the joggers come out”- Sam said.

The goth knew for a fact her neighbors started jogging at five in the morning but more importantly, the garbage collection started at five as well as the newspaper delivery which meant Paulina would be found sooner or later.

“Ok, where in the fuck do we take her.”- Tucker asked reaching his limit. 

“I think I know where. The Ghost Zone.” Danny proclaimed.

It was perfect, no would even think about searching for Paulina’s corpse on another dimension, for that matter there was only a handful of people who knew about the Zone. There was also the high possibility of one of the many monsters there that could eat her.

“Only one problem… the only portal is in your house pass the park.”- Sam said making Tucker curse out loud.

“No worries. I can fly her there.”- said Danny.

Tucker sigh in relief as he recalls his friend being able to fly up high and could easily take her over to Fenton Works in a matter of minutes, Danny couldn’t turn her intangible and shove into the ground but he could surely carry her there. 

“Wait. What about the piece of wood on her head?”- Sam asked while pointing over to Paulina’s head.

Both boys look at the long square wood plank still stuck on the side of Paulina’s head, Tucker walks over to her and held the wooden plank but let go of it once he felt a squishy sensation follow by some blood.

It was then that Sam yanked it out in a single movement though she ran over to the dumpster and threw up all her dinner, removing the plank was a mistake as blood began to gush out though the rain started to wash it out.

Tucker couldn’t help but watch at the five-inch-long nails at the end of the plank, it was surprising how something so small could take a life so easily. Tucker never wanted to kill her, yet his hand acted on his own.

Both Sam and Tucker watch Danny pick the girl up while trying to hold his disgust and literally swallowing down his vomit before it escapes his mouth, Danny was strong enough to lift a school bus filled with kids over his head but she felt heavier than expected. It was the weight of death.

“Ok, I can do this.”- Danny exclaimed bravely trying not to look at her. 

Phantom began to float away from the ground but upon reaching two feet height, Paulina phased through his arms leaving only her blouse and pants on his arms. Sam was right, Danny couldn’t use his magic on a dead person.

There wasn’t much knowledge about the Halfa since they’re mostly a myth within a legend that only a handful of Ghost Zone dwellers know about, at least now they know a Halfa can use magic on a dead person which meant they have to use a more traditional means of transportation.

(XXXXX)

The trio watches in horror at the girl as laid over the garbage bags making Tucker fall to the ground in utter defeat. There was no way for them to take Paulina over to Fenton works, they weren’t even sure if the portal would even take her to the other side.

“Screw it!”- proclaimed Danny as he sways the tan cheerleader over his shoulder.

“No, Danny. I did this, it’s my burden… I’ll carry her.”- Tucker implore.

“What kind of a fourteen-year-old wears a thong?”- Sam asked trying to ease the mood as she picks up Paulina’s clothes which got a laugh out of Danny.

Danny gently put the cheerleader over Tucker’s shoulder but the corpse quickly outweighs him forcing Danny to take the girl off him. A dead person tends to be heavier than a living one, a mere scrawny teen like Tucker couldn’t carry her far, he couldn’t even lift her. 

“Ok, I’ll take her by the chest and you take her legs.”- Danny ordered.

Danny understood why Tucker wanted… no… needed to help him carry the girl. Tucker didn’t have the strength nor the will to carry Paulina, he couldn’t even move for a while after accidentally killing her.

Sam was the lookout while the boys carry Paulina. Any other day they would have had a field day just by seeing the tan cheerleader in her underwear but now they just wanted to get rid of her and be done with it.

The goth dragged her moped into the alleyway on the other side of the street, using her flashlight she let the boys know when it was safe to cross. Danny couldn’t believe the code they came up with for ghost hunting was being used this way. 

As the boys rushed across the street, Tucker fell on the ground forcing Danny to dragged the dead girl on his own due to an upcoming car. The dark skin boy quickly crawls to the alley feeling like garbage for failing so soon.

Tucker froze on his spot and nearly fainted upon seeing it was actually a police car doing their patrols. Sam managed to pull Tucker further into the darkness before the cops could see him with their flashlights. 

“Come on, man. Danny can’t carry her alone.”- Sam lied as she too understood Tucker needed to carry with the burden of his sin.

The way to Danny’s house wasn’t too far from the Nasty Burger, it was more or less thirty minutes walking but it felt as if it were taking hours. The trip stopped upon coming across a hobo camp in the middle of the alley.

They were just three more blocks away from Fenton Works, but hobos tend to camp in different parts of the city. Out of all nights they had to made their damnable camp in this exact part of the city and not under the many bridges like they normally do.

“Fuck! What do we do now?”- exclaimed Sam as the trio took cover behind a dumpster.

It was just a straight line to Fenton Works; they couldn’t afford to take a detour so Danny turned invisible and headed over to the hobos who were all deep asleep in whatever makeshift bed they could get together.

“Quiet now.”- whispered Danny as he put Paulina over his shoulder.

The loud rain helped them slip by without waking up anyone, though every little movement made them stop dead on their tracks. Danny wasn’t sure if they were asleep or just pretending to be asleep whichever was the case, he needed to tell his dad so he could call the cops on them. The trio stop as Sam’s moped passed over a can that gently crumpled under the wheel, the goth used her foot to push the can away while trying to stay quiet.

Danny did have to give them credit for their creativity in keeping warm during cold and rainy nights, small houses made out of scrap plywood and old blankets, they even made a little rooftop for their burning drum. All made within a few hours as Danny was sure the camp wasn’t there in the morning.

“Ok guys here’s the plan. You two get inside and pick up a mop to clean up all the mud once I rush in.”- Danny said as he handed Sam the housekeys. 

(XXXXX)

The house was in complete silence and darkness, Sam knew Danny couldn’t come near in his ghost form thanks to all the anti-ghost contraptions his father made, but not a single camera nor security alarm was set for humans.

Danny rushed inside as Sam open the broom closet in the kitchen but saw the lights on the stair turn on making him freeze on his spot. He couldn’t use his magic to go invisible without setting off the alarms or letting the corpse hit the ground.

“Need a plan… brain not working… going on instinct.”- whispered Danny as he pushed Paulina into the broom closet.

Moving and thinking quickly, Danny took off his coat and clothes which he handed to Sam as she hid under the kitchen table while Tucker jumped behind the couch begging not to be found by Danny’s older sister. 

Jazz stood at the kitchen entrance looking at her younger brother sitting at the table with a slice of cake, the boy looks at her begging she wouldn’t notice the puddle near the door nor the gothic chick under the table.

“Watcha doing lil bro?”- Jazz asked in a droopy voice.

“Eating cake…you?”- replied the boy. 

“Water…” simply said the redhead making Danny shiver in fear.

Yet the girl was referring to drinking water which she took from the tap, before going back to her room she reminded her brother it wasn’t healthy to eat cake at two in the morning. The boy only nodded as he saw his older sister walk up the stairs.

The moment the lights on the upper floor turn off, Danny rushed over to the closet and dragged the tan cheerleader out with the help of Tucker while Sam whipped clean the floor making sure no proof of them being there was left.

Tucker gaze upon the mighty Ghost Portal, the answer to his problem. The machine began to make a very loud wearing sound which made Sam and Tucker jump and rush over to Danny, it wasn’t the first time they’ve seen it work but it was now that they understood how loud it was.

“Don’t worry guys. The whole lab is soundproof.”- Danny explained as the gateway to the otherworld open up. 

The trio look down at the corpse they dragged from so far away, Tucker couldn’t take his eyes off the three holes the nails left on the side of her head. Her eyes roll into her head and even her tongue hangs out from the mouth.

“Let me do it.”- Tucker said stopping Danny from lifting the girl from the ground.

Tucker could feel the cold coming from Paulina’s body, there was not a single trace of life left inside of her. Danny made sure to hold on to Tucker as he didn’t want to go after the boy if he fell into the abyss. 

With a loud groan, Tucker threw the girl though she felt only a few feet in front of him. The boy watches at Paulina’s corpse in frustration though before he could walk closer, the portal began to pull her in.

Slowly, gently… that’s how the abysm took the cheerleader into the dark.

(XXXXX)

“The portal never opens in the same place twice… no one will ever know.”- Danny said as Sam threw the cheerleader's clothes along with the plank which claimed her life.

Tucker remains in silence as Danny turns off the machine closing the abysm. None dare to speak; Danny saw Sam and Tucker get on the moped and drive away into the dark. The girl always nagged about never using his powers for his own benefit but this was the exception.

The three would take this secret to the grave no matter what, it was an unspoken promise what they made that night. They would keep silent even after seeing Paulina’s mother handing out missing person flyers at the school with tears in her eyes.

Their vote of silence will stay strong even after hearing Dash Baxter begged on live television for her to come back home, they will steel their hearts upon hearing the police chief, Paulina’s father threaten any would-be kidnapper and what he would do to them once he found them. They will turn deaf at Lancer’s sobbing once the police stop looking for the cheerleader, and blind eyes to Paulina’s memorial at the school’s gym. 

Danny would pretend not to care for Skulker’s new gauntlets made with ebony hair nor his brown leather boots. They will all act as if nothing happened at all, they will laugh and cry but never will they utter her name.

“Without a body, there is no crime”  
The end


End file.
